


Halo, gadis kecil

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: pembicaraan gadis kecil dengan pria misterius





	Halo, gadis kecil

**Author's Note:**

> Kena writer block  
> unbetaed, dan nulisnya di hp  
> harap di maklumi

"halo"  
Gadis itu kemudian menatap orang yang memanggilnya.  
"Halo, tuan.. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.  
Pria itu tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih gadis cilik, tapi aku tak perlu bantuanmu"  
Gadis menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.  
"Tempat ini terlalu gelap dan sempit, ayo ikut aku" Ajak pria itu kemudian.  
"Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing..." jawab gadis itu ragu.  
"lalu, mengapa tadi kau berlari gadis kecil?" tanyanya ramah.  
Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia meraih tangan pria itu.  
Dari kejauhan, di tengah kesunyian malam. seorang gadis kecil kabur dari siksaan tak berujung dari rumahnya.  
Ibunya telah tewas dipukuli oleh ayahnya yang mabuk beratnya.  
ia kabur tak tentu arah dan bertemu dengan para preman.  
gadis itu kemudian kabur ke bantaran sungai dan bersembunyi didalamnya tanpa mengetahui apa apa yang telah terjadi. Bahkan sampai tak mengetahui kematiannya sendiri.

terinspirasi dari kumpulan komik aneh di facebook dan ngak ingat lagi komik aslinya siapa yg buat. (apalagi komiknya)

Terima kasih sudah membaca

ane kena writer block T-T.


End file.
